When a user sits or lies on an inflatable airbed, the downward force of the user's mass can cause an increase in the internal pressure of the airbed and a resultant change in shape of the airbed. This increase in internal pressure may cause the shape of the airbed to distort by, for example, creating a shearing force that may cause the walls of the airbed to bow outwards or cause the body of the airbed to slant in one direction. Such distortions may create a sense of imbalance that may affect a user's comfort level when, for example, attempting to sleep on the inflated airbed. Accordingly, to add structural stability to the body of the airbed, some airbed designs include internal structures that attempt to inhibit such distortions. This, however, may cause the airbed to become heavy or cumbersome for a user to handle or carry. Some inflatable airbeds also have a plurality of horizontal chambers that are stacked on top of one another to prevent such shearing forces. But including multiple chambers may increase the cost of production and make the airbed more cumbersome or difficult to inflate.